


Leaps

by Huffleporg



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huffleporg/pseuds/Huffleporg
Summary: A five sentence fic for the prompt "kit/olaf - adventure"





	Leaps

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this,” Olaf grumbled as he eyed the two too thin cords. 

“It’s an adventure,” Kit said with her smug, ‘dare you’ smirk that always got them into trouble.

“Those sound like last words,” he quipped, nervously tugging on his harness. 

“Just remember the words of our associate -” she approached the edge of the cliff, taking Olaf’s hand to lead him there, “and we’ll take a leap into faith. Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to tumblr user "heartsick-teen-ink" for prompting this.


End file.
